


Nothing Will Keep this Heart from Beating, I'm Still Breathing

by InfiniteGold



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gyu is a dork as well, Humor, I can't believe I wrote something like this, I wouldn't call this angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Romance, Sad, Soo is Gyu's brother because cute, Woohyun is a charming dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGold/pseuds/InfiniteGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wouldn't call Sunggyu's mundane life confined within the walls of the hospital a good story but it's not until Nam Woohyun shows up that Sunggyu's story even begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Will Keep this Heart from Beating, I'm Still Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not listing warnings but if you don't like sad things, don't read. Save yourself while you can.

Kim Sunggyu wasted years of his life just wondering about things. What is it like to take a road trip? What it's like to ride in a plane? To go to an amusement park. To see the ocean. He didn't know what it was like to experience any of these things, he only sat in his bed, read books about grand adventures then stared out his window- longing to have a journey of his own, even if it was only a small one.

 

"I'm surprised you haven't read the entire genre of fantasy by now." Sunggyu's eyes shift over to his younger brother Myungsoo, who visited everyday no matter how busy he was with school. Myungsoo was a good soul and Sunggyu would never say it out loud because he knew the other boy's reaction but he wished his younger brother didn't waste so much time on him.

 

"You have a new book in your hands every time I see you." Sunggyu dog ears his book and closes it, turning a smirk to the dark haired boy at his bedside. "And you act like you don't fee my addiction." Myungsoo scoffs, trying to act like he's offended and the older brother can't help but laugh at him.

 

"Now where's your latest sacrifice?” The older of the two smiles widely and does a grabby-hand motion. Myungsoo holds up a finger to wait before he starts rummaging through his messenger bag, the one Sunggyu got him for his birthday several years back and has since adorned it with probably nearing a hundred pins. Myungsoo made a noise and pulled a heavy looking book from the bag, he looked rather proud of himself so Sunggyu new it had a to be good.

 

Myungsoo handed the older boy the book, it had a rather boring cover but over the years Sunggyu found that some of the best books had the most simplistic covers. The cliché of don't judge a book by its cover should be applied to the leather bound words as much as it is to humans themselves.

 

"Gardens of the Moon," Myungsoo says taping the cover. "It's the first of a long series so hopefully it will keep you busy for the next few days so it will give me time to find something else you haven't read." Sunggyu laughs at the other boy, he did tend to go through books like hippos go through water. "Maybe I should learn another language? Then you could start buying books from other countries, that would make it easier on you!" Myungsoo gives him an irritated stare but it was all in good nature. It was apart of their relationship to tease each other and mess around. When they were little, they got into so much trouble together.  
  


"I feel like you want me to go broke. Importing books from overseas could get expensive Gyu!" They both laugh for awhile, the moment good like it usually is but after their laughter dies down and its quiet for a moment Sunggyu clears his throat and gives the other a grateful smile. "Really though Soo. Thank you. I don't think you realize how much you save me with these books." And then silence again. He wanted it to be nice, to just tell the other how much the gesture means to him. But it backfired.

 

Myungsoo is quiet, looking down at his shoes with his shoulders tense. Sunggyu holds back a sigh, even after all these years people can't seem to get over the fact that he's sick, that he can't leave the hospital and do normal things other eighteen year old's do. It wasn't like it was their fault he's stuck here. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just destined to be this way and Sunggyu came to terms with that long ago.

 

"I should probably change the water in the vase," Sunggyu says, needing to break the silence. There's a vase that sits on a nearby table full of pretty flowers neatly arranged by their florist aunt. They were meant to make him feel better, he supposed. They don't but they are pretty to look at and they were somewhat of a distraction. Something to take care of to show that he appreciates her effort to make him feel better. Myungsoo snaps out of whatever he was mulling over in his head. Probably something selfless and kind, like how he wished it was him instead of Sunggyu. Which is such a Myungsoo thing to think. And it's endearing and Sunggyu appreciates the thought but...He wouldn't wish this on anyone. Sunggyu's up and out of bed by the time Myungsoo starts to protest. The older brother only shushes him.

 

"I can do this much. Why don't you twitter or tumblr or whatever you crazy kids do these days?" It's teasing and Sunggyu means for it to be funny but it seemed like he was on a roll with things backfiring on him. He curses to himself when he sees the broken look on Myungsoo's face. Sunggyu doesn't know what to say so he just turns to make his way out the door. "I'll be right back, Soo. Don't miss me too much." He throws a smile Myungsoo's way to maybe brighten the other boy's mood. He gets a small smile in return so maybe that helped a little.

 

He walks slowly down the hallway to the nearest public restroom. The water in his room was shut off for the day since they were working on some kind of pipe so all day he had to trek down the hallways to do his business. It was annoying but at least it gave him some time to let Myungsoo get a hold of himself. He was always really bad at comforting people and all he really seemed to have to do for the past several years was comfort others. His family, his friends (the few of them that he actually had). Whenever they got upset over what was happening to him, he feels the need to always tell them it will be okay (when it probably won't) and that he is fine (when he really isn't). He looks down at the vase of flowers in his hands and sighs, it wouldn't be much longer that he would have to anyways.

 

Suddenly a door swings open right in front of him and Sunggyu doesn't have time to avoid it and gracelessly crashes into it, the vase falling out of his hands and makes a tumble to the floor with a loud shatter. Sunggyu immediately drops to the floor to collect the pieces of broken ceramics.

 

“Oh, you okay?” A voice above him says and he sees a hand reach down towards broken piece of vase. Sunggyu looks up, ready to let the other person have it for swinging open the door (even though it was kind of his fault he wasn't watching where he was going) but the words die in his mouth at a beautiful guy. He smooth looking skin is lightly tanned like he spends his days on the beach with dark chocolate eyes that looked warm and inviting. Sunggyu might have drooled a bit and he really hoped the other guy didn't notice.

 

“Hey!” Sunggyu blinked, fully focusing in on that the beautiful guy was talking to him. “Uh, what? I'm sorry?” The other guy laughs as he places another piece in the pile he had made of broken shards. “I asked if you were okay?” Sunggyu is a bit lost for words so he only nods.

 

“OH good! Sorry about hitting you with the door.” He looks a bit sheepish, scratching his head in a nervous gesture. Sunggyu shakes his head, it wasn't such a big deal. He could always get another vase, hopefully the flowers could last until then. He wasn't really sure about flowers and how resilient they were. Sunggyu keeps his eyes on the flowers in his hands, he finds it easier to think when he isn't looking at the other boy.

 

“I feel bad, I kind of killed your vase.” Sunggyu doesn't really know what to say. Wasn't it more his fault since he wasn't watching where he was going. He probably could have avoided the door if he was (thought probably not since Sunggyu was about as agile as a sloth). “It's fine, I mean...I'll just put them in the sink when I get back to my room. They should be okay then.” He keeps his eyes averted so he doesn't see how the other eyes his clothes when he mentions going back to his hospital room.

 

“I'll get you another one!” The other exclaims, Sunggyu manages a glance at the other. Which was a bad decision on his part, his brain feels like it died again. “Put the flowers in the sink and I'll get you another one by the end of the day.” He promises.

 

“Oh...Uh, thanks.” He thankfully manages to get that out.

 

“Sunggyu? What's with the mess?” A voice of a nurse Sunggyu knows pretty well comes from behind them. They turn to her and she eyes the broken pieces on the ground. “I'll go get a broom,” she says with a smile before the trots off to a utility closet. Sunggyu watches her go since he doesn't know where else to look.

 

“Well, I need to go,” The other one with pretty eyes says. “There's someone I need to see.” Sunggyu sees him look at a fancy looking watch on his wrist. “I'm Woohyun by the way.” He holds out his hand to Sunggyu who stares at it for an embarrassingly long amount of time before he takes it. With a blush and a stutter he gives Woohyun his own name.

 

“Your name is as cute as you,” Woohyun winks at him.

 

The way back to his room was a weird one. He creepily watched Woohyun walk away and then he waited for the nurse to come back with a broom and clean up the mess. All of that and then his slow walk back was all a little hazy, with flashes of Woohyun's smile and rings of his voice echo through Sunggyu's mind. He hadn't been that attracted to someone since...Well ever. He hoped he wasn't too strange in front of Woohyun... Sunggyu stops for a minute as something happens through his mind. Woohyun didn't get his room number.

 

“Shit.” He was actually looking forward to seeing the other again.

 

“Shit?” Sunggyu jumps a bit, startled by Myungsoo's voice. The younger boy is peaking out of Sunggyu's room with a mischievous smile on his face. The redhead stalks over to his brother and smacks him hard on the chest, Myungsoo tries to dodge but he's about as slow as Sunggyu is. “You little jerk!” Myungsoo is laughing and soon Sunggyu is right there with him. After awhile it dies down and Myungsoo turns his attention to the flowers in Sunggyu's hands.

 

“Where'd the vase go?”

 

“Long story.” Sunggyu ends up telling Myungsoo about the incident with Woohyun, leaving out the part of him swooning like a lovesick schoolgirl, as the younger boy helps him plug the drain in the sink and then get some cups of water to fill it a bit (since the water was still off in Sunggyu's room).

 

It takes them longer than expected, since the stop to talk to some other long-term patients to and from the nearest facet and once their done it's time for Myungsoo to go. They bicker as Myungsoo packs up his stuff about Sunggyu walking him out. Sunggyu wins, as usual. Myungsoo doesn't put up much of a fight but when he does Sunggyu always pulls out his secret weapon. The pout (aka Myungsoo's Ultimate Weakness).

 

They have a quiet walk down to the front gates of the hospital, Myungsoo doesn't speak up until they are outside. “I think mom's going to come with me tomorrow,” Myungsoo says and all he gets from Sunggyu is an eye roll. Myungsoo understood is brother's irritation but it was still their mother. “Come on, you know she's...Worried.” Sunggyu didn't say anything and with the look he gives the younger boy Myungsoo knows to drop the topic. Sunggyu and their mother always clashed, she smothered and Sunggyu just wanted to be independent. Her presence was suffocating and it only got worse by the day, especially now.

 

“I guess I should get going before I miss the bus.” Sunggyu nods in affirmation and Myungsoo leans into the slightly shorter boy and gives him a long, strong hug. It's the kind of hug that Myungsoo always gives his brother, like he never wants to let go. But when the dark haired boy lets go, that's what breaks Sunggyu's heart more. He pulls back slowly, eyes always slightly glistening and sometimes his lips tremble but he but quickly puts a smile on his face that almost reaches his eyes and Sunggyu pretends he didn't see Myungsoo break a little.

 

“Bye, Gyu.” The redhead gives him a warm smile and Myungsoo returns it as he steps back and readjusts his bag on his shoulder. Sunggyu waves when the younger turns to leave. “I love you!” Sunggyu calls, just like he always dose when Myungsoo visits. He doesn't say it if his mother or father come, it's only for Myungsoo. The dark haired boy twists to look over his shoulder, “I love you more!” He gives a wave back and then makes his out the gate of the hospital. When Sunggyu can no longer sees him, he makes his way back inside.

 

He's close to his room when he hears a commotion. A nurse that he's become pretty good friends with since she was only a little bit older than him is yelling at a guy that he is sure is Woohyun. He only met the other once and he couldn't look at him for most of their meeting but Sunggyu was entranced enough by the other's face to know it was him. He only caught a small part of what she was saying when he approached them.

 

“God, you're such an idiot!” She shouts, looking upset as she turns her heel and makes her way down an opposite hall. “What's the matter with Miss Hyorin?” Sunggyu asks and the other guy twists around with a shock. He holds his hand over his heart and lets out a long breath.

 

“You scared the shit out of me.” The guy stutters out. Sunggyu chuckles at the look on the other's face, the horrified look makes it easier to look at without feeling the need to faint. “Sorry~” Sunggyu says a little singsong. He was in a really good mood for whatever reason, it was a bit unlike him. He tips his head towards the way Hyorin had stormed off to and asked if something was wrong again. Woohyun sighs.

 

“She's yelling at me for making dumb choices. I can't blame her really.”

 

“Oh, your girlfriend?” He didn't think that Hyorin would go for someone so young. Woohyun didn't look any older than him.

 

“Nah, my sister,” Woohyun laughs and Sunggyu feels a bit happy about that. The other boy looks at him with a smile, “So, don't I owe you a vase?”

 

And that's how Sunggyu found himself down in one of the empty kitchens that hasn't been used for anything other than storage with Woohyun digging around in one of the pantry's for a vase.

 

"I'm pretty sure they have some kind of vase in here." Woohyun's on a small step stool, looking on some high up shelves while Sunggyu's looking in one of the pairs of cabinets. "Oh do you now?"

 

"You doubt my master detective skills? You wound me." Sunggyu laughs, Woohyun was such a dork.

 

"I think I doubt your intelligence."

 

"Ah! My pride, it's hurt." Woohyun makes a pouty face and Sunggyu kind of feels like dying. He normaly didn't like all that cutesy crap. That was Myungsoo's thing but...Woohyun was just. Sunggyu couldn't even put a name on it. He was cute and handsome and nice and funny. Maybe perfect would be a good word? He feels a bit stupid for thinking so since he's barely known Woohyun for an hour or so. But they just kind of click naturally. They banter back and forth and talk about this or that.

 

"You like Nell too?" Sunggyu is so surprised he stopped looking. "Like them?" Woohyun asks, turning around to give Sunggyu a killer smile. "Love them. They are my favorite band."

 

"No way! They're my favorite too!" Not many people liked Nell as much as him, not many people really knew who they were. So it was a surprise that he found someone else who had them as a favorite band. It made him like Woohyun that much more. He was attractive and has good taste.

 

"The next time they have a concert, we should go together!" Even though Sunggyu has never been able to leave the hospital in years, he still nods. In a hope that maybe, one day, he could take Woohyun up on that offer. Hopefully he'd still be around to at least try. Sunggyu is happy he says yes because the smile on Woohyun's face he totally worth it.

 

After what seems like hours and it really had been, they finally come across a few vases in an area of boxes full of glassware. The kitchen was filled with boxes and cabinets and shelves full of things the hospital uses from time to time or just needed to store things. At the moment Sunggyu didn't really wonder how Woohyun knew what all was down in that kitchen. Sunggyu had been there for years and didn't even know it actually existed.

 

"Anndd who is a master detective now?" Woohyun says triumphantly as he pulls a vase out of a box. Sunggyu rolls his eyes.

 

"Definitely not you, it took us hours to find this. And I had to help you, I don't think clients normally help the detectives they hire." Woohyun deflates a bit and pouts as he rubs away some of the dust off of the vase. "But thank you anyways. You're my hero." Woohyun perks up instantly at that and Sunggyu blushes at the wink the other sends his way.

 

"A-Anyways! Let's get that to the flowers," He says to divert the attention from his embarrassing reaction. Woohyun's more than happy with his completed mission so it doesn't seem like he notices Sunggyu's red face. They make their way back up to Sunggyu's room that is floors above the kitchen they were currently in (they even bound a little bit more over being slightly terrified of elevators).

 

After the flowers are watered and put back in a vase, they end up taking a walk around the hospital. Woohyun wanted to stick around a bit longer and hang out, Sunggyu really wanted him to as well. It was getting late and the nurses and doctors that normally walk the halls are fewer in number and gives them a bit of privacy. After awhile they end up outside in the gardens. They're laughing and carrying on about nothing and Sunggyu thinks he might not have been his carefree and happy in awhile.

 

"I feel like we are becoming really good friends!" Woohyun always sounds so nice Sunggyu doesn't really know what to do or say. It makes him nervous sometimes, though how good looking he thinks Woohyun is might be apart of that as well. Over the hours they spent ransacking the abandoned kitchen together and then through their walk, they became friendly with each other. They talked to each other with ease and actually had quite a few things in common, like music and movies and tastes in thing in general. They both hated Chinese food too. Sunggyu could also see them becoming really good friends.

 

"Hey," Woohyun calls as he feels around in his pockets. Sunggyu makes a sound of acknowledgment. "Do you mind if I smoke?" He asks as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes. They look like one of those fancy expensive brands. Sunggyu eyes them as he shakes his head. He didn't particularly like smoking, well at least when people smoked around him it's not like he's ever tried. it. But it didn't really bother him so why stop Woohyun.

 

Sunggyu stares as Woohyun extracts a cigarette from the pack and putting it between his lips and then starts to fish out something else, probably a lighter. In that moment, something strikes Sunggyu and he walks over to Woohyun pulls the cigarette out of other's mouth, startling him a bit.

 

"I don't mind, as long as you share," Sunggyu tells him. Woohyun raises an eyebrow. "You smoke?"

 

"Nope but it's something to try." It's something he can finally try. He's never smoked in his life and never got the catch to try or even make the choice not to, it's one of the millions of things he's never done and probably will never get the catch to do. But Sunggyu's going to this time. Even if it's something he thinks is just a little bit gross, at least he can say he did it once. Sunggyu pops the cigerette in his mouth and motions for Woohyun to give him the lighter. He expects Woohyun to refuse and tell him that smoking is bad but he hands over the lighter without a word or a beat.

 

“It's not like I have anything better to do,” Sunggyu says nonchalantly with the cigarette in his mouth, “Anyways it's not like I'm not dying already.” Sunggyu brings the lighter to the cigarette in his lips and flicks the starter a couple times without getting a flame. Woohyun raises an eyebrow at the other. “Well aren't we call technically dying?” He says and Sunggyu laughs bitterly.

 

“Well, you're right but some of us don't have as long as other's.” Woohyun's looking at him and he can't really tell what he is thinking. Sunggyu kind of likes talking to someone who doesn't look like they pity him. “What do you mean?” Woohyun asks, he can see there is something else behind the other's words. And Sunggyu wouldn't be able to tell anyone why but he opens his mouth and says something he hasn't told someone in years. “I have Osteosarcoma.” Woohyun's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Sunggyu tries the starter on the lighter once more and the flame flickers on for a second. “Why won't this work?”

 

Woohyun holds out his hand and Sunggyu gives it to him, he flicks the flame on like a pro and the redhead can only assume it's because he's had a lot of practice. He wonders offhandedly how long Woohyun has been smoking since they are the same age. Woohyun extends the lighter in hand towards the tip of Sunggyu's cigarette. “What's that?”

 

Sunggyu's eyes flit up to Woohyun's and answers, “It's a cancer.” It's casual, maybe a bit too casual but he's used to it. He looks back down towards the lighter that stops near him and he doesn't see Woohyun tense up, eyes wide. “I'm supposed to die in a few months,” He whispers as he leans to meet the small flickering flame, the cigarette in his mouth never meets it though. Sunggyu sees Woohyun's hand tremble, his fingers loosening from their grip on the lighter and he falls to the ground.

 

“OH shit, sorry!” Woohyun exclaims and he quickly bends down to pick it up. Sunggyu doesn't say anything. He's reeling a bit at the fact that he finally said it out loud, he hadn't admitted to anyone yet. Whether he was stubborn or brave like the nurses keep telling him, he isn't sure. He didn't feel like he was dying. But he was, he was doing to _**die**_ _._ And even when he finally said it out loud, he still didn't feel it. The very close impending doom of him passing away and leaving everyone, his brother, his parents is looming over him. All he feels is weak. He can't stop it, no matter how hard he tries. So he never talks about it and he wonders why he even told Woohyun. This guy he met today, who smiles warmly and has made Sunggyu laugh more in such a short period of time than he has maybe ever.

 

He really wanted to say it, he didn't want pity or anything stupid like that. He really wanted Woohyun to hear it.

 

“So, you've been stuck here for years...They don't allow you to go anywhere?” Woohyun asks, straightening up from picking up the lighter. Sunggyu blinks, that was an interesting turn in conversation. Woohyun was smiling at him and it seemed like any normal conversation. Sunggyu felt like a weight was lifted from him, he couldn't help but smile. “Yeah, I've tried to sneak out before but they always catch me! Especially Hyorin, she has a gift.” He says good-naturedly and Woohyun laughs. That was pretty much on point with the girl. You couldn't get anything past her at all. She eyes like a hawk and a suspicion of everything.

 

“She was always my parents watch dog when she still lived at home. She'd always catch me when I tried to sneak out.” Sunggyu laughed as he imagined a younger Woohyun trying to climb out a window only to be caught by a glaring, foot-tapping Hyorin. He knew how she felt though, if Myungsoo were the kind to want to sneak out he'd probably be a watch dog as well. Though he just assumed with his younger brother's personality that he wouldn't be the type to sneak out of the house but Sunggyu wouldn't know. It wasn't like he was around to catch Myungsoo anyway. He sighs a bit at the thought.

 

"What's the matter?" Woohyun's voice is deep and it makes Sunggyu shiver a bit, or maybe it's the cool breeze that started up that his cotton shirt and pants didn't protect him from. Sunggyu's about to smile and give him an automatic answer of "oh, it's nothing" that people just nod and take without a fight. But when he meets Woohyun's eyes, he can't seem to bring himself to say it. For whatever reason, he says what's on his mind.

 

"I'm just thinking that I kind of understand where Hyorin's coming from. I have a kid brother and I'd keep him from sneaking out if... Well, if I could actually be around."

 

"You really care about him, huh?"

 

"He's my favorite person," Woohyun hums warmly. "It sucks that I can't be around him outside of visiting hours. And then one day I won't even see him at all." Sunggyu's is hardly ever this honest with anyone. He speaks his mind around Myungsoo but... Even still, he doesn't always say exactly what's on his mind just to spare the kid hurt feelings. He would never talk about dying with Myungsoo.

 

"You're missing out on so much," Woohyun says, it's a whisper and Sunggyu barely catches it. He averts his eyes to the other boy and Woohyun has a look on his face that Sunggyu can't quite decipher. It's not pity but it looks sad and Sunggyu feels like it isn't even entirely for him. He thinks about asking but loud cracking sounds in the distant startle both of their attention. There's more cracking sounds and whizzing sounds and suddenly the sky is filled with bright sparkling colors.

 

"Fireworks..." Sunggyu says obviously, they were a bit ways away but the colors were still vivid and they amazed him a bit. It was beautiful. "Ah, I forgot about the festival downtown. I think today is the last day. It was pretty much, I went the other day." Woohyun explains, Sunggyu nods but he doubts Woohyun actually sees since he's too busy looking at the bright lights in the sky.

 

"I've never been." Sunggyu mentions and he doesn't even mean to. He wasn't looking for pity or anything but he had nothing to really give to the situation. He hadn't been to a festival or seen fireworks up close. He hasn't done anything because of his condition.

 

"You've never been?" Woohyun sounds aghast and Sunggyu laughs a bit at how dumb he sounds. "Nope, never~ Then again I haven't really been anywhere really."

 

Woohyun's quiet for a minute before softly speaking, "You've been here...That's why." It's a realization. Sunggyu gives a small hum in affirmation.

 

"I've never been to a different city, I've never been to an amusement park... I've never seen the ocean. That's something I've always wanted to see in person. It looks so magical in pictures." It's quiet between them for awhile after that, crickets chirp and the fireworks crackle in a somewhat comfortable silence. Nothing is said until the fireworks end and the only light they have are the lamps erected around the hospital grounds. It was close to time that Sunggyu would have to go back in and Woohyun would have to leave.

 

"Hey Sunggyu?" Sunggyu looks over at him, he was fiddling with the cigarette that they had forgotten long ago. He didn't feel like asking Woohyun to light it when he realized he still had it. "Yeah?"

 

Woohyun meets his eyes and the gaze is intense and passionate and Sunggyu is pretty sure he's never seen anything like it before. Even those stupid motivational people that tried to get him to fight for his life when it was pretty much doomed anyway. Woohyun looked like he was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him.

 

"Do you want to go? To the ocean?" Sunggyu feels every fiber in his being burn, he was feeling something he's never before but he liked it. He felt like his whole body was rushing and his heart was beating fast. Woohyun looked so...Strong and brave. Two things people praise Sunggyu for being everyday since he was diagnosed. People say he's strong because he's brave because he doesn't seem afraid for dying and doesn't let the pain bother him. Well, they were all wrong. He isn't **strong**. He isn't **brave**. He's afraid of dying and leaving everyone he's ever loved. _That's_ the pain that bothers him. He isn't any of those things but... As he looks in Woohyun's eyes, he finally believes he could be.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Good? Bad? Meh? I have no clue what I'm doing I normally write stupid things and I actually really tried with this... I have it all planned out too...And I'm just really sorry. 
> 
> And yes the title is taken from the lyrics of a Mayday Parade song. Ahem.


End file.
